


Lost Souls Mates

by SailorYue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoiler warning!</p><p> </p><p>Why do you end up saving Asgore and Toriel at the same time during the last boss fight? My thoughts on the moments right before they get absorbed.(re-upload cuz it wasn't showing anywhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls Mates

The world was ending.

Asgore didn't know why, but it felt that way. Of all the unexpected things to happen... a seventh human shows up in his castle...and now a small, familiar, golden flower held everyone in the room captive. The human looking up in despair, soul bound as the flower taunted them.

He looked over, seeing Toriel also bound... it angered him. He couldnt move his body, but he reached out with his SOUL. Tori may have grown to hate him. But he has NEVER stopped loving her. And he would do everything in his power to protect her.

\-----------

Toriel was scared. She saw the human child, whom she'd known for so little time, but who has made countless friends. She didn't know what was happening, as that dreadful golden flower held everyone captured.

Toriel was terrified. She hadn't been this scared since before monsterkind was forced to the underground. And back then she fought alongside Asgore. Who, in another life she would call Gorey, among other names. Before he became a dreadful being no better than the humans back then.

But now... she found herself wishing for those days. Were these their last moments? She couldn't move her body, but her soul called out. She wanted that safe feeling she used to have when fighting alongside Asgore Dreemurr.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a wild guess what my fave line is :)


End file.
